Childish Prank
by orgymoogle
Summary: Happy April Fools Day! Reno's favorite holiday is April Fools. He pranks everyone in the ShinRa building, and boy does he have one heck of a prank for Tseng, the Director of the Turks and Reno's boyfriend, this year! TsengxReno fluff, implied mpreg.


_Childish Prank_

April Fools Day at the ShinRa building was a living hell for the Turk director, Tseng. Every year it came around, and every year for the past seven years, it had been quite horrific. Why? Because ten years ago the immature, irresponsible, cocky, hot-headed, flirty, out-of-line boy from the slums, Reno, had joined ShinRa. And every year Tseng had to deal with his childish pranks on April 1st. Luckily, the Director had gotten used to them, and they didn't catch him off guard anymore. He remembered the first year Reno had joined them. Tseng had hardly been aware of April Fools Day until the young redhead made it quite clear that it was his favorite holiday and he intended to celebrate it even at his job. Tseng had been utterly confused at first, and was ashamed of himself for being so easily fooled. As the second year rolled by he made sure to remember to watch out for Reno's pranks. Reno still got him a couple times that year. But by the time the third year rolled around, Reno had to try a lot harder to trick the uptight-Wutaian. Tseng was smart, after all. But Reno never gave up. He continued his pranks, and although he couldn't trick Tseng anymore, he got all of the other Turks into a frenzy of panic and disgust on more than one occasion. He especially seemed to enjoy pranking his dear friend, and partner, Rude. And the poor man often fell for Reno's childish pranks.

So, as Tseng walked into the ShinRa building on April 1st, he kept his usual stoic face and walked straight to his office, not bothering to stop and greet any of the other Turks. The halls that led to their separate offices were mostly empty, except for a few suit-clad, business-person-looking ladies and gentlemen, who were standing at the food table, talking idly and munching on the various donuts that the company provided for them. Tseng, assuming that since he was there now they would get to work soon, only spared them a passing glance. It seemed to work, though, because although he did not turn around Tseng could hear them shuffling off to their offices to start on their paperwork.

Once Tseng was in his room and the door was shut, he sighed and put his black suitcase down on his desk. He looked around the room for a moment and furrowed his brow in frustration. His office was bigger than the others', and although it was filled with numerous books and stacks of paper, a laptop, furniture and the sort, it felt so empty. You see, Tseng had been working for ShinRa for fourteen years, and for the majority of that time all he focused on was his work. And that was still what he focused on to that day. Well, it was one of the things he focused on, that is. About four years before, after constantly being interrupted and harassed by the persistent redhead, he had fallen in love with Reno. Their relationship, although forbidden, (since Tseng was Reno's boss) progressed quickly. Tseng had never felt something quite so amazing. He was a very stern man and took his work very seriously, while Reno was quite the opposite. But somehow, the two had conjured a deep, passionate love. And it was, of course, interfering with Tseng's work. Reno hung out in the Director's room practically all day long, instead of going to his own office to finish his own work. He talked and talked, about anything really, and Tseng actually listened, for the most part. And the make-out sessions were rather distracting, as well.

And so, finally, after about half a year of this 'nonsense', Tseng decided it was taking away from his work too much. It might sound like he broke up with the love-stricken, goggle-wearing Turk dubbed Reno, but that's completely wrong. Tseng had fallen quite deeply for him. But, for the sake of his work--both their work, really--, he _did_ tell Reno that he couldn't spend so much time in his office during work hours. At first the redhead didn't listen, but as Tseng became stricter, he got the message. However, Reno still visited him in his office far too much, but Tseng didn't really want to stop him. Ever since he started spending so much time in Tseng's office, without him there it felt so...empty. There was no life to it. Reno brought so much liveliness to his job, which he was finding was becoming more and more dull every day, and he missed it. He felt like rejoicing whenever the energetic redhead stepped into his office, wearing that mischievous grin that he loved so much. Of course, Tseng would never show such emotion.

As he was about to sit down in his chair, wondering what pranks Reno would conjure up that day, he stopped midair. He glanced down at his seat and, upon seeing nothing abnormal placed on it, sat down. Once before, Reno had put one of those nonsensical whoopee-cushions on his seat. Tseng panicked when he heard the strange noise, and due to his instinct he hopped up quickly and got ready to defend himself. Reno had gotten a good laugh from that one, but Tseng didn't see what was so funny about it.

Sighing, he pulled out some paperwork that was due that day and began on several hours' worth of work.

--

It was around lunch time, 12:00 p.m., when Tseng first saw Reno that day. They were both in the cafeteria, and Reno was talking with Rude. No one seemed upset or annoyed--not because of a prank by Reno, that is. Everything seemed fairly normal, which was odd for that particular day. Suspicious, Tseng got in line and recieved his tray of food. As he was walking to sit down at a vacant table, he noticed others whispering and giving Reno strange looks. It seemed that Tseng wasn't the only one wondering why Reno had not pranked anyone yet. Then again, he could have and Tseng just wasn't aware of it. After all, he hadn't seen the redhead that day until he had entered the cafeteria, which was unusual.

Once Reno saw him, he perked up and came over to where Tseng was sitting. "Hey boss," he greeted, grinning. Tseng nodded.

"Hello, Reno."

"Why are you eating down here?" Tseng paused and looked down at his tray of food. It _was_ odd for the director of the Turks to eat in the cafeteria with all the other ShinRa employees. Usually he ate in his office. He supposed he was eating there because he was a bit curious as to what Reno was going to do, and who his first victim would be. Most of the time, Tseng didn't really care about his little tricks and he just ignored them, but that was because every year he would just barely step into the building and Reno would already be pranking someone. That day, it was different. And Tseng was suspicious.

"Because, I...wanted to make sure you weren't upsetting someone."

Reno smirked and raised one brow. "Oh, really? Well, you came down just in time." He winked at Tseng and right on cue someone in the cafeteria screeched in surprise and horror--it sounded like Rude--and Reno burst out laughing. The redhead had caused something or other to blow up in the tall man's face. It looked like some sort of food. Tseng rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smirking a little.

After lunch, Tseng left the cafeteria and headed back up to his office. He focused on his paperwork for a while but then there was a knock on the door. He glanced up from his work and cleared his throat before calling out, "who is it?"

"Yer lover," came the familiar voice of Reno, and Tseng let a small smile steal across his lips.

"Come in." Tseng had hardly finished his two-word-long sentence before the redhead barged in, slamming the door loudly behind him. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, you know...the usual." Reno smirked and then, to Tseng's abrupt surprise, pulled a donut from behind his back. "Here, I thought you might want one." He held it out to Tseng and said man stared at it distastefully.

"Mmm, no thank you," he stated bluntly, eyeing the pastry warily. Reno furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You don't want it?" Tseng shook his head. "Don't you like donuts?"

"Actually, no." Reno gave the Wutaian director a disbelieving look before huffing impatiently.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Tseng frowned at Reno's persistence. Why did he want him to eat the donut so badly?

"I'm positive."

"Well then...I'll just leave it here for you, in case you change your mind." Reno was talking quicker now, and he dropped the pastry on Tseng's desk before heading for the door. "See ya later!" Reno saluted him and Tseng immediately stood and went after him, taking the donut along, as well. He caught him just as he was about to step out of his office, moving to block the exit with his body in one swift movement.

"No, how about you take it?" Tseng insisted, but Reno laughed nervously and shook his head. Definitely suspicious.

"No, no, that's okay. I really think you would enjoy it much more than I would!"

Tseng suddenly became very nervous about the donut he held in his hand, and as Reno's face suddenly fell and he jumped back, far away from Tseng and the suspicious donut, said pastry exploded and landed all over Tseng's face and suit. It happened so fast that Tseng hardly had time to react. He could hear Reno laughing, but he couldn't see him because the donut remains were blocking his vision.

"Hahaha! Gotcha, Director!" Reno laughed, sounding very proud of himself.

"Reno...!" Tseng growled, and Reno's joyous laughter turned into nervous laughter once again.

"Well, uh, I'll see you later, Tseng!" he said quickly, and Tseng tried to lash out and catch Reno before he got the chance to leave, but it was too late. The merry little prankster was long gone, and Tseng was left with quite a mess on his hands...and face, and suit.

He cleaned himself up the best he could, but that suit was ruined. Very frustrated now, because he would have to go back to his apartment and put on a different suit, Tseng marched out of his office, hoping to run into Reno on the way so he could tell him that he was docking his pay for a week. True, they were lovers, but Tseng was still his boss, as well, and he often took advantage of that. He had no such luck, though--the redhead was nowhere to be seen. He went home and changed, then drove back to the ShinRa building.

Well, exploding donuts was a new one. He would have to watch out for that from now on. Once Tseng got back to his office he worked on his paperwork some more until it was all done. When he finished, he rubbed his temples and sighed. He felt tired, and, surprisingly, he hadn't gotten to see Reno very much that day. Which, on normal occasions, could be counted as a blessing, depending on Tseng's mood--since the younger man usually clung to Tseng like a safety line. But despite what most people believed, he actually enjoyed Reno's company very much...more than most people would ever know, probably. In fact, only Reno and himself knew about their little four-year-love affair, at that time.

The phone on his desk began to ring, and Tseng didn't hesitate in answering it. "Hello, Tseng of the Turks," he said routinely, like he always did when he answered his phone.

"Hey, Tseng..." It was obviously Reno on the other end of the line, but he sounded strange.

"Reno? What is it?"

"Umm...could you...come to the infirmary?" His voice was quiet and nervous, and the fact that he wanted Tseng to go to meet him at the infirmary of all places made the director very nervous.

"Of course...why?"

"Just come...now. It's kind of important..."

Tseng didn't need to hear anymore. "I'm on my way." He walked as calmly as he could out of his office and took the elevator down to the infirmary. When he got on the damned machine, however, he wished he had taken the stairs. It may have been faster.

What was Reno doing at the infirmary? He said it was important...what if he was hurt? But why would he be making the call to Tseng if he was the one who was hurt? Tseng couldn't imagine why Reno had sounded so nervous about it, and what could be so important besides the previously mentions things, and then it hit him. Was it just a prank? As the elevator doors slid open and Tseng walked out, he slowed his pace. It probably _was_ just a prank. Tseng scolded himself for getting tricked so easily, and was about to turn around when something in the back of his mind told him not to. What if it wasn't a prank after all? What if Reno really needed him?

Sighing, Tseng finished his trek to the infirmary and when he got there he asked the nurse at the front desk which room Reno Sinclair was in. She led him there and when he entered he saw Reno sitting down and a doctor standing beside him. Both of them looked up immediately when Tseng got there. Once he was fully inside the room, Tseng closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Tseng asked nervously, brow furrowed. Reno looked worried and distressed, and the doctor looked a bit...surprised?

"Tseng...don't freak out on me," Reno said slowly, standing to meet the confused director of the Turks. The feeling that this was all just a trick came back when Reno said that, and it seemed like he had more to say. "I..." The redhead took a long pause and a deep breath before continuing. Tseng wished he would just say what he had to say already. "I'm...pregnant."

Tseng just stared at him blankly for a moment, but then his expression changed to extreme frustration. "Reno, this isn't funny." Reno seemed confused as he looked up at him, but then he furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"I'm not kidding," he said seriously. Sighing, Tseng turned to leave. Reno could be the best actor in the world, but Tseng still wouldn't believe him. "Tseng, where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I've had a long day. Nice try, Reno."

"Tseng, get back here!" Reno grabbed hold of his arm just as he was about to leave. "Oi, doc, show him the X-rays or whatever," Reno ordered, and the doctor shuffled through some things for a moment and then brought over a few special pieces of paper.

"He's telling the truth, sir," the doctor said in a nasally voice, showing Tseng the scans. Tseng stared in bewilderment. Surely the doctor wouldn't lie to him? Had Reno paid him?

"...show me your license." Tseng was staring straight at the doctor, but said man seemed confused.

"What?"

"I said show me your license," Tseng repeated firmly. The doctor frowned at him and pulled a piece of plastic out of his pocket. It was indeed a doctor's license, and it had his name and picture on it.

Tseng wasn't sure what to think now. It couldn't be a fake license, he would get arrested for that, and surely he wouldn't go that far just to help Reno with a prank? Besides, when Tseng examined him closer he recognized the doctor a bit--he'd probably seen him around the building a few times before.

...But, if this was a real doctor, and he wasn't lying, then...

Reno was pregnant.

Tseng's eyes shot open as wide as they could go and he stared at the doctor in amazement. "Then...Reno's really...pregnant?" he asked, and the doctor nodded a "yes". Tseng just stared at him for a few more minutes, Reno nudging him worriedly a couple of times.

"Uhh...Tseng? Tseeeng? Hello?"

Tseng finally snapped out of it and turned to Reno, then back to the doctor in alarm.

"But...how is that even possible? Reno is...a man." It felt weird to say something like that, for some reason, but right then Tseng didn't really care. The doctor sighed.

"I'm not quite sure myself. I've never seen this happen before...not naturally."

Tseng felt sick. Reno was PREGNANT? There was no way this was happening. The director's face was white, and Reno held onto his arm worriedly.

"Um, maybe you should sit down," he suggested, leading Tseng to an empty chair that was in the room. Tseng let him, his mind buzzing with endless questions and exclamations of impossibility.

"I'll let you two be alone," the doctor said before leaving the room.

A couple minutes after the doctor left, Reno spoke up again. "Tseng...are you okay?" Tseng turned his head slowly to look at him, furrowing his brow and nodding slightly when he saw the worried look on Reno's face.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered uncharacteristically. "Are you?"

Reno chuckled. "As okay as I can be." A few more moments of silence passed between them. They both seemed to be deep in thought, but once again Reno broke the silence. "Tseng...what are we going to do? I...I can't be pregnant," Reno asked desperately. Tseng wished he could answer. He wished he had an answer for him. But he really had no idea.

He shook his head and stood up. "I don't know. But we'll figure something out...right now we should get out of here so no one gets suspicious." Reno nodded and stood from his place crouching down on the floor. Tseng was just acting on instinct as he walked Reno to the door and began turning the doorknob, but was suddenly stopped by Reno. Said man placed his hand on Tseng's and the director turned to look at him.

"Hey, Tseng...one more thing," he continued, eyes glistening. He leaned forward and whispered into Tseng's ear; "April Fools."

And Tseng almost fainted. Once he registered what Reno had said, and saw the amused look on the redhead's face, he could have shot the damn creature. He growled viciously and tackled the younger man, who was laughing the whole time.

"I can't believe you fell for that!! Haha!"

It was rather out-of-character for the director to express himself so, but it had been pure instinct. As he held the laughing prankster in a headlock, he abruptly let go, causing Reno to fall to the floor. He yelped and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ow...that hurt, Tseng." Tseng glared at him and turned swiftly, leaving the room as quickly as possible. He could hear Reno behind him, trying to catch up, but Tseng was on the elevator before he had the chance.

--

Tseng was sitting on his couch, reading a book, that night when Reno came to his apartment. He didn't bother knocking, but didn't really need to. Tseng knew who it was. The redhead creeped into the apartment and gasped when he saw Tseng sitting on his couch, looking directly at him.

"Oh, uh, hey! I thought you would be in bed already," Reno laughed nervously, and Tseng looked at him disbelievingly.

"It's only 10:00 p.m."

"Oh." Reno's face fell and he sighed, walking to the couch slowly. "Are you still mad at me?" Tseng just glared at him and turned back to his book. The redhead sighed again. "I guess that's a 'yes'." Tseng still didn't reply, or acknowledge him, and Reno climbed onto the couch, grabbing onto one of Tseng's arms and snuggling into his side. "C'mon, Tseng, it was just a joke," Reno insisted, but the older man still didn't budge. Reno huffed. "Tseng."

"..."

"Tseng, say something," Reno whined, and Tseng rolled his eyes and turned his head to see Reno's face only inches away from his.

"Like what?"

"Like...you're not mad at me anymore." Tseng was still glaring at him, and Reno put on his 'sweet' face. "Aw, c'mon...I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd take it so seriously," the flirty Turk said, nuzzling Tseng's neck. Tseng sighed in defeat, turning his head away in slight embarrassment.

"Fine." Reno beamed and kissed him on the mouth, pouting when Tseng didn't kiss back. Reno pulled away and tried again, and although the foolish Turk hadn't had any mercy on him that day, Tseng decided to let it go. He kissed back and he could feel Reno smiling. When they pulled away again Reno was smirking, and Tseng could tell what was going to come next.

"So you really thought I was pregnant, huh?"

"I thought you wanted me to forgive you?"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." Reno snuggled into Tseng again, sighing, and the raven-haired man wrapped his arm around Reno's waist. He still couldn't believe he'd been tricked so easily by _Reno_. On _April Fools Day_. Reno's _favorite_ holiday. He should have seen it coming. But the doctor had seemed so real, it was hard not to believe!

...and that brought Tseng's attention back to the doctor.

"Reno, how'd you get the doctor to lie for you?" Reno looked up at him and grinned.

"I have my ways." Tseng eyed him suspiciously and Reno rolled his eyes. "It was nothing like that! What kind of person do you think I am?" Reno crossed his arms and Tseng chuckled. This made Reno smile, too. He loved it when Tseng smiled, or laughed. He didn't get that from his boss very often--no one did. The Wutaian was far too uptight.

As Tseng relaxed, though, his hand landed on Reno's stomach, and he felt something..._odd_. At first he thought it was nothing and he just ignored it, but it kept happening. It felt like something was..._moving_. Tseng moved his hand away from Reno's stomach and stared at it warily, then he looked up at Reno. Said man was already staring at Tseng, a strange smile on his face.

"Reno...?"

"April Fools," he replied, smiling sheepishly and giving Tseng a nervous kiss.

Maybe the director of the Turks really was a fool.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, orgymoogle, do not own **_**Final Fantasy VII**_** (none of em'!) or any of the characters or creatures in it. Nor do I own the plots, storylines, or any of its other geniusness. I am merely an obsessed fangirl writing a fanfiction.**

**A/N: Yay, Reno's pregnant! 8D**

**Well, happy April Fools Day, everybody! I actually had a lot of fun writing this, unlike I usually do with oneshots for a holiday or other special occasion. I guess cuz it wasn't rushed and I actually had an idea for it. xD Anywho, I adore Tseng and Reno, they're so perfect for each other. x3 This was actually going to be a "Death Note" fic, but I decided on the Turks, instead. I'm saving Wammy Boys for Easter. ;)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to my beta fish, **_**The Fifteenth Organizer**_**, for beta-reading!**

**~orgymoogle**

**(beta fish says GAHHH FORK HOW CUTE WAS THATilovepregnantReno. exploding donuts…brings back memories…)**


End file.
